


Oranges

by alafaye



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Advent, Gen, Oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to a supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name. Prompt "oranges".

Justin smirked when he saw the display for oranges. Beside him, Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Still have a thing for oranges?”

"Yep.” He put a few in a bag--Brian was going to be flying in tomorrow and they would both enjoy them.

“Why oranges?” she asked. “I know it has to involve Brian.”

“It's amazing what one will do when high,” Justin replied with a smirk.

“Like have a Cheetos war?” They both giggled.

“Well, we've all done crazier things.”

“Are the oranges crazier?”

“Oh, yeah. I smelled like oranges for days.”


End file.
